


What a Night

by my_young_watson



Series: What a Night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel in rut, Crying Dean, M/M, Mating, Non-Consensual Mating, Poor Dean, Top Castiel, angel in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_young_watson/pseuds/my_young_watson
Summary: Cas goes into an angel rut and needs to take care of it with the closest resource. (Its Dean)





	What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic... Please tell me if its good. Thanks :)))))

Its been a long day. The hunt was finally over and the boys very much so needed a rest. They checked into the nearest motel, of course only two single rooms left. By the flip of a coin, Dean and Cas are bunking. 

They say their good nights to Sam and head off. 

When Dean enters the room he surveys. The couch isn't big enough to fit either if them, and floor is looking very questionable. So, bed it is for both of them. 

Dean throws his duffle on the couch and slips of his boots and jacket. Deciding that it is warm in the room, he takes his jeans off as well. Its not like Cas hasn't seen anything already. He did rebuild him after all. 

Speaking of Cas, he was standing rather awkwardly by the door, still bloody trench coat on and everything. 

"You wanna get out of that or something? You probably need to sleep." Dean requested as kindly as he could considering how tired he was. 

"Angels dont require sleep Dean." 

"Right. Well I'm going to sleep so... You do what you do."

Dean climbed into the right side of the bed and pulled the covers up to his chest, laying on his side. Away from Castiel.

After about 5 minutes, he heard shuffling and a dip in the bed. He turned his head to see Castiel laying on his back staring at the ceiling. 

Dean finally fell asleep, only to be woken up by Cas's constant moving. 

"Cas."

Shuffle.

"Cas!"

"Apologies Dean. I do not seem to be able to get comfortable."

"Just stop moving some people would like to sleep."

Not another sound or move was made by Castiel, so Dean once again fell asleep. 

Cas, on the other hand, was still feeling immensely uncomfortable. He was feeling hot, and heavy. Like he has been in the hot tub for too long. Like he has been standing in front ff the open oven. 

He tried taking if his jacket, as slowly and quietly as possible as not to wake Dean again. He managed, but the warmth of the room only seemed to grow. 

He took off his tie, suit shirt and pants next, and kicked off the blankets. Now just laying in his white boxers and socks. 

He was searching the room, for some kind, any kind, of relief he could possibly get. Maybe taking off his socks as well?

He reached down to tug them off, when his wrist grazed his cock. 

He gasped at the feeling, just now realizing how hard he was. 

Thats when he felt it. Like a tugging feeling in his abdomen. He needed release. He needed it now.

He knew what this was. He was in a rut. It hasn't happened in years. Thousands of years.

He thought they only happened once, since so many angels only had experienced them once. 

He started to panic. He knew that once is fully kicked in, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. 

He was making a move to get out of the bed, get out of the room, fly far away from anyone. Thats when he smelt it. He didnt know what smelled so good, but he was having a fit over how amazing it was.

He searched the room with his nose, finally landing on Dean. It was Dean. Cas leaned closer to him, almost hovering over him. He sniffed long and slow, and he felt a drop of precome bead at the tip of his rock hard dick. 

"Oh Dean..."

He knew this was it. He couldn't stop himself from here. 

 

Dean woke to a heavy weight on top of him. He reached for the knife under his pillow, only to discover he couldn't move his arms. He called out for Cas, but when he turned his head Castiel was there.

"Ca-! Cas? What the fuck?! Get off me! What are you doing??"

He was struggling under the weight of the angel, and Cas only shushed him and Dean ceased his movements. 

"Quiet Dean. Its alright. Im going to take care of you."

Dean was starting to freak out. What the fuck was going on??

"Cas please... Just tell me what's going on, please."

"It hasnt happened in so long Dean. I need it."

"Wha-? Need what?!"

"Someone. Anything. Pretty much just a hole to fuck into. You Dean."

Okay this was not happening. This couldn't be happening. But, Dean had to admit, the sound of Castiel swearing kind of got him going. That husky, deep voi- wait what?!?

No. No. No. He is not thinking like this. Not about Cas. 

"Hush Dean."

Suddenly, Deans clothes were gone. He felt something wet prodding at his ass.

"Cas what the hell man!" 

His finger pushed in, and slowly a second was added.

"Cas! You need to stop!"

He was struggling again. "Dean stop struggling. This will be better for both if us if you just let it happen."

That really got Dean riled up.

"CASTIEL LET GO OF ME RIGHT NO-ahhhhhhh shiiiit." 

Found it. Castiel knew the male anatomy. Knew he could make a man squirm by the press of that button. And he found it. 

"Shit Cas..."

He worked up to three fingers and pulled out. He slicked up his heavy cock and placed it at Deans entrance. 

Castiel groaned loudly as he pushed in slowly. 

"Nnnnn... So tight Dean. So perfect."

He laid down, his body fully covering Deans. He kissed the back of his neck, grazing it with his teeth. 

"Cas please... Please stop Cas."

This was not how Dean imagined his first time with Cas. He had thought about it, and it was always gentle, loving. Not this. Never this.

Castiel moved faster and hit Deans prostate over and over.

"Cas please!! Please Castiel..."

Dean was crying now, trying to free himself from the powerful hold the angel had on him. 

There was suddenly a bright flash of light, and the weight on him got immensely heavier. 

He strained his neck around, finding what had caused the extra pressure.

Wings.

Big. Black. Almost broken, but perfect. So beautiful. 

Thats when Dean came, not even realizing that he was close to the edge until it was too late. Spilling all over the bed under them. His mouth hanging open and tears streaming down his face.

Cas seemed to like that his mate has had release. 

Yes, mate. That sounded good to Castiel. Dean would be his mate.

"Mine. Mate. Will be mine."

Breathless moans and grunts from Castiel is what brought Dean back. He heard the words Cas was speaking, but be didnt know the meaning. Couldnt manage to think. 

Cas sped up, the head board slamming into the wall, surely waking everyone up. But if that wasn't, it would be the sounds coming from Castiel.

Loud, booming moans. Powerful grunts and groans. Almost whining sounds from the back of his throat. 

He came with an explosion. 

Literally. 

The white light from his wings got even brighter, and a screeching noise filled the room. 

When everything died down, Cas climbed off of Dean, and now being able to sleep.

 

When Dean woke up that morning, his face was red and tear streaked. His neck hurt like a bitch. He rubbed the back of it, only to flinch at the immense pain it brought him. He carefully inspected it with his fingers, finding teeth marks. 

A bite. 

He was bit. 

Cas bit him. Mated him. And angel mated a human. 

That couldn't be good.


End file.
